alluring secret ,black vow
by chicaaventurera
Summary: el se fue y no volvera. las alas de un angel peligrando estan. el lo amo , no quiso verlo morir. mis alas te entrego para que puedas vivir. cancion basado en alluring secret , black vow de vocaloid


**Hola , en mi fic pasado avise que iba a subir este. Necesito ayuda estoy odsecionada con las canciones de vocaloid. Bueno tengo hasta mañana para llegar a mi meta y hoy es 6. Bueno disfruten de la lecutra.**

Desperto , ¿Dónde estaba? ¿a que horrible mundo lo habrían mundo lo habrían mandado para castigarlo? Pero aun mas importante…¿Por qué le dolia tanto el cuerpo? No resistió mas y estallo en llanto , todas las lagrimas que se aguanto en su juicio. Herido y triste pensaba en morir solo vago.

¿ A donde vas? ¿te puedo ayudar? – salió de sus pensamientos , en frente de el se encontraba un curiosos pelinegro y vestido de traje , un hermoso y elegante traje. Pero lo mas hermoso de el eran sus ojos , se olvido y se perdió en ellos. Eran un azul oscuro , con tanta amabilidad y esa dulce voz.

Simplemente se enamoro al cruzar miradas , ya no había vuelta atrás. El pelinegro aun sonriente le extendia la mano para ayudar almas bajo a levantarse.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se la dio ,no podía explicarlo , basto una mirada para enamorarlo.

Y ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo el de ojos azules con amabilidad

No pudo evitar el sonrojarse – Marshall Daniel Marsh Broflovski – contesto sin soltarle la mano aun

Yo soy Esteban Aaron Tucker Tweak – contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

Ahí todo comenzó , pronto Marshall ya sabia cierto detalle que le desgarraría el corazón , Esteban estaba comprometido.

El nombre de su prometida era Jade Xenia Cartman Testaburger.

Y aun sabiendo ese detalle , estaba enamorado de el . ya que tampoco le importaba que ambos fueran hombres …o el hecho de que su amado esteban era humano y el un angel.

Ese romance era simplemente imperdonable y estaba mas que enterado de eso.

Lo juro al momento de subir de categoría , en vano claro , ya que después de eso se convirtió en nada mas que en un angel caído.

justo el entraba , con su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos que lo volvían loco ,no podía evitarlo.

Te he traido algo – le ofrecio una manzana roja y deliciosa a simple vista- ire a preparar la cena ,mi prometida vendrá a comer hoy – no puedo evitarlo , el simple nombre de "prometida" lo enfurecía.

Se levanto y camino lentamente hacia el pelinegro. Con una mano en su cintura y con la otra sujeta en su muneca , fue acercando sus rostros poco a poco hasta que pudo sentir por unos segundos sus labios.

Eran lo mas hermoso de lo que había imaginado , no pensó en las consecuencias , solo actuo y debía admitir que valia la pena.

Pronto ese placentero instante se vio interrumpido , esteban junto la suficiente fuerza y empujo su pecho lejos de el. Sus manos estaban sobre su rostro cubriendo la vergüenza…

¿por que lo has hecho? – estaba enojado , el lo notaba

Por que estoy enamorado de ti – lo dijo sin tartamudear , estaba seguro que lo amaba , que el y esteban deberían estar juntos

¡ ¿ ME AMAS!? – esteban le grito enojado - ¡¿ te has dado cuanta que somos hombres?! ¡ y que AMO A MI PROMETIDA! TE ODIO!- volvió a empujarlo , ahora con mas rabia

El comenzó a llorar , lo había hecho todo mal..

Perdóname…perdóname – comenzó susurrando

¡¿Qué te perdone?! ¡¿Cómo esperas que te perdone?! – esteban empujo una vez mas al ojiverde y este estallo en lagrimas

Lo entiendo – murmuro Marshall y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos , simplemente se había ido.

El pelinegro entro en pánico , comenzó a llorar , ya no estaba era cierto y era su culpa.

No contuvo el llanto , gemidos , se tropezaba. El angel de ojos verdes se encontraba realmente mal caminando debajo de esa tormenta de los mil demonios.

Por fin se dio por vencido . se sento bajo un árbol a esperar a que esta pasara.

Me maldigo – dijo Marshall para si mismo

Concedido – una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos de color carmesí apareció a su lado - ¿ y a ti que te pasa angel caído? – esto ultimo dijo con desprecio

Nada que sea de tu incumbencia demonio-dijo Marshall

Con que vamos con estas … ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- pregunto la demonio curiosa

El amor de un chico supongo – murmuro Marshall

¿y por que no puedes conseguirlo? – volvió a preguntar

Por que es tabu y … lujuria – Marshall susurro lo ultimo , pero la demonio lo oyo claramente

Oh ,un angel lujurioso , me agrada eso. Te ayudare – dijo guinandole un ojo y dejando al descubierto sus colmillos con una sospechosa sonrisa

¿ en serio? ¿a cambio de que? – pregunto Marshall con duda

La demonio puso una pose dramática , con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su frente – que desconfiados son los angelitos de ahora ,piensa que todos los demonios queremos algo a cambio. Pero sabes que estas en lo cierto , quiero una de tus alas

¿de mis alas? ¿ para que le servirían a una demonio como tu? – pregunto Marshall

Eso , mi querido angel caído , no te incumbe – dijo tomando su barbilla y acercándola lentamente a sus lobos pintados de un rojo carmesí , para cuando estar a punto de besarse , de repente azota la cabeza del angel contra el tronco - ¿quieres ser mujer o no?

Si eso me permite ser feliz con el … si – acepto Marshall el trato con la demonio

Esta bien toma – lo dijo algo seria. en su mano apareció una caja café algo chica ,la demonio se la entrego al angel. Al abrirla esta contenía una pistola.

¿Qué debo hacer con esto? – pregunto sin entender Marshall

Creo que sabes muy bien – sin mas palabras por parte del demonio. Marshall toma lapsitola , se pone de pie y se dio un tiro en la cabeza , entonces todo se volvió negro y lo ultimo que vio fue una sonrisa en la cara de la demonio.

El gran dia había llegado , no sabia como explicarlo , por que aunque se casaba con la mujer de sus sueños no se sentía extremadamente feliz , como el lo hubiese imaginado.

**Mini flash-black**

**¡¿ME AMAS?! !¿TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE SOMOS HOMBRES?! ¡ Y QUE YO AMO A MI PROMETIDA! ¡ TE ODIO!**

**Perdóname…perdóname**

**End flash black**

Suspiro se sentía deprimido , por haberle perdido y también por haber sido tan hiriente con el

Ya es hora- escucho una voz a sus espaldas

Lo se , ya voy – esteban camino con porte hasta el altar , vestia un traje muy elegante negro , heredado por su padre precisamente para un dia como este.

Paso toda la ceremonia sin decir palabra alguna , hasta que la voz del padre lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo volver ala realidad.

Si alguien tiene una razón para que esta unión no se lleve a cabo , hable ahora o calle para siempre – pronuncio el padre

Yo tengo una – los gritos de asombro se oyeron por toda la capilla y su prometida comenzó a llorar – hoy he decidido no casarme , mi mas sinceras disculpas para todos – y esteban sin mas salió corriendo de lugar , inconscientemente volvió a donde conoció a aquel figura angelical.

Al llegar se sentía culpable al esperar reencontrarse con el y fue apenas cuando comenzó a analizar lo que acababa de realizar.

Había dejado a su prometida y a todos los invitados atonitos y sin una buena explicación que dar , mientras el huia a buscar algo que sinceramente no esperaba encontrar.

Estaba preocupado , tal vez si volvia y pedia disculpas diciendo que solo eran los nervios y por eso había actuado de esa forma o se disculparía con su prometida para pedirle que todo fuera como antes y que solo estaba en un momento de confusión o…

Se sintió observado y salió de sus pensamientos , volteo a ver quien era.

Se enamoro a primera vista.

De una chica pelinegra con un hermoso vestido azul rey y unos ojos verdes , no tan claros , ni oscuros y al verlos mas de cerca sintió ese clic y supo que no había marcha atrás , ella era la indicada.

Sus ojos se juntaron una ves mas y ella tomo su mano , el pobre pelinegro no supo que decir.

Me llamo Marceline Daniela Marsh Broflovski – ese nombre le sono conocido ,pero no pudo recordar de donde ,o como es que había llegado ahí.

Es… Esteban Aaron Tucker Tweak – contesto con nerviosismo en su voz

Simplemente fue ahí cuando se desato el caos.

Sin saber mucho los dos comenzaron a amarse , se podría decir a simple vista que eran almas gemelas parecían hechos el uno para el otro , y asiera, literalmente.

Sin dudarlo Esteban le entrego su corazón , quería pasar su vida con Marceline , la chica que amaba como a ninguna antes.

Pero lo prohibido con amor se mezclo y la furia del cielo se desato.

Lujuria, lujuria y mas lujuria.

Marceline se entrego por completo a Esteban , pero lo que los cielos comprender es que eso mas alla de ser un deseo carnal era amor.

Amor puro, amor imposible , inaceptable.

Despues de una asamblea con todos los angeles de su categoría se dio por decididó que trairia al angel de vuelta para juzgarlo en el cuielo.

Y precisamente la mandaron a ella a su hermana, la cual delato a su hermano por su bien. Todo era su culpa…si tan solo…no había tiempo para lloriqueos , sabia lo que tenia que hacer y lo haría aunque recibiera un gran castigo después.

Estaba decidido , hoy era el dia indicado para decirle. Ya lo tenia planeado.

Ella era con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida. Y el su bolsillo cargaba una pequena caja negra con una hermosa sortija especialmente para ella.

Llego a donde habían acordado y ella ya estaba esperándolo , tan hermosa como siempre.

Un nudo invadió su garganta y el pulso comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente , pero estaba seguro.

Llego y la abrazo por detrás tapándole los ojos con ambas manos y pregunto - ¿Quién soy?

Por un momento ella sintió pánico , pero de inmediato sintió esa penetrante mirada azul y se tranquilizo – eres tu – dijo con una voz tierna , tomo sus manos y se volteo para mirarlo.

El se separo y se arrodillo frente a ella , saco de su bolso y tomo una de sus manos – Marceline , realmente no llevo mucho de conocerte , pero no sabria como explicártelo. Inmediatamente al verte me enamore y supe que no habría nadien mas que me hiciera sentir lo que hoy , yo siento por ti. Te amo como no he amado a nadien y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado , envejecer juntos , amarnos , cuidarnos. Por eso , el dia de hoy me encuentro frente a ti preguntándote solo una cosa: ¿me harias el hombre mas feliz del mundo convirtiéndote en mi esposa? – abrió la pequeña caja y saco una sortija con una flor plateada y un diamante minúsculo en el centro. Coloco el anillo en su dedo anular y beso su mano con suavidad. mientras esperaba la repuesta.

Ella comenzó a llorar de felicidad , era realmente el dia mas feliz de toda su vida, primero solo susurro un si, pero después lo grito firme , decidida y frliz - ¡SI! , quiero ser tu esposa amado mio – se agacho para abrazarlo y besarlo – te amo , yo tambien tengo algo para ti , esperame – era el momento perfecto para dársela , su ultima ala como muestra de amor y confesarlo todo.

Ya era la hora ,la hora final , de acabar con ese insulso romance y que volvieran como la familia que eran.

Bajo vestida de blanco y cargando una pistola en la mano, lista para matar.

Su objetivo estaba delante de ella , desenfundo el arma y apunto.

El estaba tan tranquilo , mirando al vacio , hundido en sus pensamientos , en el ultimo momento lo dudo y bajo el arma.

Pero en su mente paso un recuerdo fugaz de ella y su hermano jurándose siempre estar juntos y no lo penso dos veces , volvió a subir el arma y apuntro.

En ese momento el volteo. Marceline corria hacia a el y enfrente había una figura de blanco angelical apuntándole y entonces , disparo.

Todo parecía tan rápido , daría echo una ultima mirada fugaz , a su hermano pidiéndole perdon y también se disparo.

Marceline no lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo a ver el cuerpo de estebsn , lloro tenia que pensar en algo rápido ,ya que todo eso era SU culpa y no quería ver morir a quien amaba

Las alas de un angel peligrando están … - las ultimas palabras de la peliroja antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos azules.

Se dio cuénta de lo que tenia en sus manos.

Mi amado que yace helado, yo queria pasar mi vida contigo como prometi , pero mi pecado contra dios es imperdonable – entones mostro su verdadera forma - .. y todos mis actos de traición debo pagarlos con mi muerte… asi que moriré por ti… creo que ese es mi destino. Mas no olvides , cuanto ¡ TE AMO!

Desapareció frente a el , dejando nada mas que una pluma negra.

El estaba vivo y la persona que amaba muerta por su culpa.

No pudo hacer nada mas que tomar ese ultimo regalo de el y llorar , lloro como nunca lo había echo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí , de rodillas llorando su estupidez.

Pero decidió que no podía seguir desperdiciando su vida asi , ya que había sido un regalo de el. El verdadero amor de su vida.

Todavía guarda aquel legado , con la esperanza , aun viva de , poder estar juntos, otra vez.

**Creo que hasta ahora a sido el one-shot mas largo que e subido hasta ahora. Jade jodiendo el estshall desde tiempo inmemorables, tan puta como su mama. La demonio es mary la cual es mi personaje y anteriormente había dicho que ella iba a salir en fics futuros de south park y si quieren publicaría su historia. Bueno Espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen reviews si les gusto , la siguiente historia será CRACK**


End file.
